Operation ORIGIN
by katzdragons
Summary: (Origin Read Inside Greatly Irritates Nigel) After a failed mission to save a kid from being delightfulized by the Delightful Children, Nigel starts to act depressed, more depressed than the other operatives. When his friends finds out a horrible secret of his, he and Abby tells a story of how Nigel joined the KND and how he got bald. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Codename: Kids Next Door fanfic so if I write someone out of character then just inform me on that. Well, here is the first chapter of my new story!**

Chapter 1

"Let him go, Delightful Dorks!" shouted Numbuh 1.

Sector V was in the Delightful Mansion trying to rescue a kid that the Delightful Children From Down The Lane had kidnapped. The kid was trapped trying to escape from inside the Delightfulization Chamber with the Delightful Children guarding it from the Kids Next Door, who happened to be standing in front of them.

"Not a chance, Nigel Uno! He will become a perfect child just like us. There's no way on Earth we're stopping this!" the Delightful Children shouted back and reached for the lever on the Delightfulization Chamber. Numbuh 1 dove for it but Lenny shot him with a ray and knocked Numbuh 1 out.

"Numbuh 1!" shouted Numbuhs 2, 3, 4, and 5.

Numbuh 2 dove toward the lever but the Delightful Children had already pulled it. Sector V looked with horror as the kid in the Delightfulization Chamber began screaming and with a big flash, the deed was done.

* * *

"Numbuh 1, wake up! Oh Numbuh 5, the Delightful Children couldn't have knocked him out for this long. What if he's dead? Oh, Numbuh 1 _please_ wake up!"

Numbuh 1 blinked and saw that he was surrounded by his teammates.

"He's awake! Oh good, he's not dead. Yay!" Numbuh 3 exclaimed. His other team members sighed with relief.

"We thought you'd never wake up. Oh, those Delightful Dorks are so getting it next time!" said Numbuh 4, getting into a fighting stance.

"Slow it there, Numbuh 4. Numbuh 5's sure that Numbuh 1 would want to know what happened. Right Numbuh 1?

Numbuh 1 nodded and then asked, "So what did happen, guys? Did we save that kid?"

His team members wouldn't look him in the eye.

Numbuh 5 said, "Look, Numbuh 1. Numbuh 5 knew that you had your heart set on saving that kid. But there's always next time, right?"

Numbuh 1 looked away. They had failed. No, _he_ had failed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long to update- I had summer gym and all. So here is the next chapter!**

Chapter 2

"How long have I been out?" Numbuh 1 asked.

The others were looking a little scared. They were all wondering when their leader was going to scream at them for failing. So far, he hadn't even looked at them. Did he blame them?

"Um, about 3 days. The ray that the Delightfuls used must have been extremely powerful," Numbuh 4 said in a small voice.

"Thanks for telling me, Wally," Numbuh 1 said. Numbuh 4 froze. Numbuh 1 rarely called him Wally since he became a KND operative. Something was up.

"Um, Numbuh 1? You, uh, just called me by my first name. Is there something wrong?" Numbuh 1 looked up.

"No, everything's fine Wally. Just fine."

There it was again. _Wally_.

"Hey, Numbuh 1. I know that something's up. Tell us now! We're your friends. You can tell us anything," Numbuh 2 pleaded. Numbuh 1 didn't say anything.

"Do you want a rainbow monkey, Numbuh 1? I know Rainbow Monkeys always cheer me up!" Numbuh 3 said. Numbuh 1 glanced over to her.

"No thanks Kuki," he said.

Numbuh 5 looked at Numbuh 1 and knew instantly what he was upset about. The kid's Delightfulization must have brought back unpleasant memories in Numbuh 1. She glanced at the others. They didn't know what had happened to Numbuh 1 in the past. Before he even joined the Kids Next Door. _She_ knew. She knew why Numbuh 1 didn't want to talk.

She said to the others, "Why don't you guys go play a video game or something? Numbuh 5 needs to talk to Numbuh 1 about something in private." The others looked at each other.

"Okay. Have fun with your talk!" Numbuh 3 said cheerfully. Numbuhs 2, 3, and 4 exited from the room. Numbuh 5 sat down next to Numbuh 1.

"So…thinking about the past? Because you realize what happened before and what happened today was not your fault, right?" she said. Numbuh 1 still refused to look at her.

"Look, Numbuh 5 really needs to be somewhere right now but she'll talk to you later, all right? It's okay if you don't want to talk but you can't just go blaming yourself for everything that happened in the past or present," Numbuh 5 said firmly. And with that note she walked out of the room.

Eavesdropping from outside the door, Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 looked at each other. They were all thinking the same thing.

_What happened before?_

Line Break

_The room was deadly cold and dim. Seven-year-old Nigel stood in it trying not to shiver. When he heard footsteps coming into the room, he immediately stood up straight. He saw someone lurking in the shadows. He knew who it was._

"_Nigel, have you come back to report to me?" the voice asked. Nigel nodded._

"_Everything is set, sir. The trap is set for the Kids Next Door," Nigel reported. The figure in the shadows chuckled._

"_The Kids Next Door will never expect it. You have done well, Nigel. You may go now."_

_Nigel ran out of the mansion, glad to be gone from the creepy place._

Numbuh 1 jerked awake. He had been having those dreams ever since the Delightfulization two days previous. He didn't know what the others would think if they knew his past. Of course Numbuh 5 knew but she understood why he did all those things in the past. Numbuh 1 wasn't so sure that the others would understand. He desperately tried to go back to sleep.

Line Break

Numbuh 5 noticed that Numbuh 1 had been avoiding everyone, preferring to stay in his room all day and night. She knew he was still thinking about his past. She decided to let him sulk…for now.

Line Break

Numbuh 4 was sitting next to Numbuh 3 playing video games when Numbuh 2 came bursting into the room.

"Guys, look what I found!" Numbuh 2 panted. He was waving a sheet of paper in the air. Numbuh 4 and 3 went over.

"What is it- ooh let me guess!" Numbuh 3 squealed. "Is it a shopping list? Oh, oh I know! It's your list of favorite Rainbow Monkeys!"

Numbuh 2 looked startled. "No! It belongs to Numbuh 1. I found it in the attic when I was clearing it out."

Numbuh 4 looked surprised. "We have an attic?"

"Yeah, apparently. Anyways, check this out!"

Numbuh 4 looked at it.

_Dear Nigel,_

_I know you're probably busy with your missions for Father but I was just wondering if you want to hang out. Maybe go to the park for some ice cream or something. Just don't tell Father- wouldn't want him to find out, eh?_

_Your KND Friend,_

_Abigail Lincoln_

Numbuh 4 gaped at it. "Numbuh 1 used to work for Father and the cruddy Delightful Children? That's so messed up! And Numbuh 5 knew all along? Why didn't she say anything?"

"Because Numbuh 5 knows that Numbuh 1 doesn't like to talk about it!" a voice snapped behind the three operatives. Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 spun around to face an angry Numbuh 5.

"Numbuh 5! Oh, um, hey how's it going?" Numbuh 2 asked nervously.

The second-in-command grabbed the letter out of Numbuh 4's hands.

"Give that here," she said angrily. "Numbuh 5'll be taking it to burn. Good day."

Numbuh 2, 3, and 4 looked as Numbuh 5 stomped off angrily.

Line Break

Numbuh 1 was sulking in his room when Numbuh 5 burst through the door.

"They know!" shouted Numbuh 5. Numbuh 1 looked confused.

"Know what?" he asked.

"They know that you used to work for Father!"

Numbuh 1 gasped. "How?"

Numbuh 5 showed Numbuh 1 the letter. Numbuh 1's eyes widened with shock.

"I thought I threw that away!" Numbuh 1 said with shock.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have "threw it away" in the attic because that's where Numbuh 2 found it."

Numbuh 1 looked at the letter. His secret was out.

"If it makes you feel any better, the others still trust you," Numbuh 5 said. Numbuh 1 was about to say something when the other operatives ran into his room.

"You used to work for the Delightful Dorks? Why would you do that?" Numbuh 4 asked.

Numbuh 1 opened his mouth to say something when Numbuh 5 said, "You don't have to tell them anything if you don't want to, Nigel." Nigel shook his head.

"No, if I want the full trust of my team, they have to know the truth about my past." Numbuh 1 cleared his throat. "Well, I was kind of a messed up little kid…"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey fanfiction! So this chapter is just going to be a flashback. Well, actually most of this story is going to be a flashback but this is the chapter that starts it. It starts with Nigel is five years old so we don't see much of Abby yet. Anyways, please review! Your reviews mean a lot to me!**

Chapter 3

_5 years previous_

"Have a good day at Kindergarten!" Monty Uno said to his 5 year old son Nigel before driving away. Nigel watched his dad drive away before walking into Gallagher Elementary.

In the kindergarten classroom, Nigel felt very nervous. The room was full of children running around and playing. He noticed a chubby little kid with pilot goggles and a pilot cap walking up to other kids and introducing himself.

"Hi, my name's Hoagie! What's yours?" he said to the other kids with a smile. Nigel watched as the boy named Hoagie walked up to a red haired girl who was talking to a young blond haired girl.

"Hi, my name's Hoagie! What's yours?" he asked. The red haired girl turned around and slapped him.

"Don't talk to me, _boy_," she snapped before turning back to the young blond haired girl. The blond haired girl gave Hoagie an apologetic look. Hoagie just shrugged and walked away. He walked up to Nigel.

"Hi, my name's Hoagie! What's yours?"

Nigel nervously replied, "Um, Nigel Uno."

Hoagie broke into a huge smile.

"Nice to meet you Nigel," he said cheerfully. He stuck out a hand. Nigel shook it. It was the start of a friendship that would last a lifetime.

"By the way, nice hair," Hoagie commented.

Nigel smiled and said, "Thanks."

"All right, children. Please sit down. Class is about to begin," the teacher said. Everybody scrambled to their seats.

"Good morning class. My name is Mrs. Malcolm and I am your teacher," she said cheerfully.

"These are my helpers. They'll be around a lot." Mrs. Malcolm gestured to five 4th grade kids who were dressed in gray uniforms.

"Hello, class. We are the Delightful Children From Down The Lane," the five children said in sync.

Nigel had a feeling that they were up to no good.

* * *

"It's recess time, kids. Be inside when the bell rings!" Mrs. Malcolm told the class. The class ran outside to the playground.

Nigel walked with Hoagie to the playground. Hoagie was telling extremely lame jokes.

"And as the dog leaves on the boat, the people on the dock say 'Bone Voyage'. Get it? _Bone _Voyage instead of _Bon_ Voyage." Hoagie laughed at his own joke. "I learned that one last week."

Nigel, ignoring Hoagie, scanned the playground. The red haired girl who had slapped Hoagie earlier was pushing the blond haired girl on the swings. A cute little Asian girl was clutching onto a Rainbow Monkey and was talking to an African American girl who had her hair in a braid. A little blond boy was surrounded by older kids who looked like they were about to beat him up.

Wait, _what_?

The little blond haired kid looked like he was about to burst out into tears. Nigel watched with horror. He couldn't just stand by and not do something about it- that would be wrong.

"And then the fan says FAN-tastic- something wrong?" Hoagie asked with a frown. He looked over to where Nigel was looking.

"Oh no, the 4th grade bullies must have found someone else to pick on since the last kid they picked on dropped out of school." Nigel looked startled.

"_What_? We have to do something!" Nigel shouted. Hoagie looked sad.

"There's nothing we can do. They're bigger than us and they'll probably beat _us_ up. Besides, there's just one of you and five of them. What're you going to do about it?"

Nigel took a deep breath. "It doesn't matter what I do. As long as I stop them from beating that kid up, I'm fine."

Nigel started walking up to the bullies. Hoagie ran next to him and tried to persuade him not to do it.

"No, it's suicide! You're only five years old- the bullies would beat you up to a pulp and probably make soup out of you! Don't do it!"

Nigel looked Hoagie in the eye.

"Though that may be true, I have to try. If I don't, more kids would get beat up," Nigel said firmly. He shook Hoagie off and walked toward the bullies.

Hoagie didn't try to stop him.

Nigel walked up to the bully who was about to punch the little kid, stood on his tippy toes and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Nigel asked innocently.

The bully lowered his fist and turned around with a look of annoyance.

"A little busy right now, twerp," the bully snapped before turning back around. Nigel cleared his throat.

"Wait, one thing," he said. The bully sighed and turned around.

"What?" he asked.

Nigel thought quickly. He had to draw attention away from the little blond kid.

"Your, um, mom's, um, ugly?" Nigel said uncertainly. His plan worked.

"What did you say, twerp?" the bully asked angrily, looming over Nigel and casting a shadow over him. Nigel gulped.

"I said that your, um, mom's ugly?" Nigel said in a squeak. The bully picked Nigel up from his collar.

"You're going down, twerp!" the bully shouted. The bully pulled back a fist.

Nigel reacted on instinct. He twisted out of the bully's grasp and landed on the ground.

"Run, kid!" he shouted to the little blond kid. The little blond kid turned and ran with terror. Nigel turned to face the bully. His hair was pasted to his forehead with sweat and he was terrified out of his mind but he had to teach the bullies a lesson in messing with kids.

The bullies ran toward him waving their fists in the air. They soon had Nigel surrounded.

The head bully cracked his knuckles and said, "You're surrounded, runt. There's no escaping your punishment."

Nigel looked at all the bullies that surrounded him and came up with an idea. "Hey, look! A bunch of 4th grade bullies getting beat up by a 5 year old!"

The bullies looked confused and looked around. "Where?" they asked confused.

Nigel smiled. "Right here," he said. And with that he jumped out of the circle and faced the bullies.

One bully flung a punch at Nigel. He ducked and stuck out a foot, tripping the bully. The bully fell to the ground face first.

"Ow," the bully said weakly.

Nigel turned to the other bullies. Two of the other bullies ran toward Nigel at two different directions. Big mistake on their part.

Nigel stepped back and the two bullies rammed into each other. They both fell to the ground with loud thumps. They laid there too dazed to get up.

That just left the lead bully.

The lead bully looked at Nigel with a deep hatred in his eyes.

"You're going down, punk!" he growled menacingly. Nigel backed up against the side of the school. The lead bully ran toward him at full speed.

Right before the bully could reach him, Nigel dove out of the way and the bully rammed into the side of the school. He fumbled around for a few seconds before crashing to the ground with his other bully friends.

Nigel got up and dusted his pants off. He looked up and saw the other kids looking at him with awe. He looked around and saw the bullies lying on the ground. He realized that he had just taken down four of the toughest bullies at the school. He went into shock.

Hoagie ran up to him. "You were incredible, Nigel! The school will be talking about this for years! You'll become a legend!" Hoagie said excitedly. Nigel shook out of his shock.

"Well, I didn't really mean to take them down. I just meant to distract them from the blond haired kid. I just reacted on instinct," Nigel said.

"Wow, if those are your instincts, you are one messed up five year old," Hoagie said jokingly.

Nigel looked down at the bullies. "Maybe I am."

* * *

The Delightful Children From Down The Lane looked at the brunette kid who had just taken down four bullies.

"He has potential to become a great Kids Next Door operative. We can't let that happen!" the Delightfuls said frantically. They pulled out their cell phone dialed a number.

"Hello, Father? We've got a situation…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was busy with this stupid Geometry workbook my mom's making me do. Anyways, I wanted to update this story before school starts in a couple of week because when school starts I won't have anytime to update my stories. So here's my update.**

Chapter 4

"So there were KND operatives watching the fight? And they might want to recruit the kid? Don't worry, I just thought of a plan," said a man in a dark silhouette sitting on a brown leather chair, a phone to his ear. "Get me the boy's school records. All right, good bye my delightful children."

The man put the phone down, stood up, and stretched. He had some scheming to do.

Line Break

"Father, why do you need the boy's school records?" the Delightful Children From Down The Lane asked.

Father said, "If he is who I think he is, then I'm not surprised with your story. But I need to check his school records to confirm."

The Delightful Children handed Father the school records. Father skimmed through it with an occasional "uh huh." When he finished reading it, he handed it back to the Delightful Children with an evil smile on his face.

"Just as I expected," he said evilly. He turned back to his children who were looking confused.

"What do you mean, Father?" The children asked. Father glanced at them.

"Oh, nothing my dears," he replied. "Why don't you go do some homework or prepare for volunteering at the kindergarten class?"

The Delightful Children looked at each other. "All right, Father." They walked away.

Father went over to his desk and took out some paper and a pen. He started writing.

_Dear Mrs. Malcolm,_

_This is Nigel's father. He has an appointment at 2:00 and will need to be excused from class._

_Sincerely,_

_Montgomery Uno_

He put down the pen and strolled over to his big leather chair and sat in it.

"My nephew will join us one way or another- on his own free will."

* * *

_The next day_

"You were awesome! The bullies never even saw it coming!" Hoagie said in excitement. Hoagie hadn't shut up about the fight after the whole fight was over. Nigel decided to put a stop to it.

"Hoagie," he started. "Stop talking about it." Hoagie looked at Nigel astonished.

"What? You're not going to at least brag a little bit? If I took down four bullies I would be all over the school saying it!"

Nigel stared at the floor and didn't say anything. "I just…you know, don't want to talk about it."

Truthfully, Nigel felt kind of bad about taking down those bullies. Sure those bullies were about to beat up a kid but he wished that he could have solved that problem some other way other than violence.

Still wrapped up in his thoughts, he got caught off guard when he bumped into the same little blond kid that he had saved.

"Oh, erm, hello," Nigel stammered as he looked at the kid. Hoagie looked at Nigel.

"Hey Nigel, isn't that the kid that you saved? He's so short!" Hoagie exclaimed. Nigel glared at Hoagie.

"Now's not the time Hoagie." Turning back to the kid, he asked, "So what brings you, um, here?"

The blond hair kid down at the floor. "Um, well I haven't really thanked you for saving me from those cruddy 4th grade bullies. If it wasn't for ya, I would probably be nursing broken limbs and, well, ya know."

Nigel looked at the short kid. He couldn't have been much younger than Nigel. "So, what's your name?" Nigel asked.

"Wallabee Beatles, but my friends call me Wally. Well, they would if I had friends," Wally said sadly. Hoagie ran over to Wally.

"Well, you've got two now! So what grade are you in?" Hoagie asked cheerfully.

"Um, Kindergarten," Wally replied. Hoagie looked shocked.

"Wow, but you're so short! You can't-"

Nigel gave Hoagie a look. "Oh, um, I mean, cool!" Nigel turned to Wally.

"So what class are you in?" he asked.

"Mrs. Malcolm's class."

Nigel looked surprised. "Hey, Hoagie and I are in that class! Why haven't I noticed you before now?" Wally looked a bit embarrassed.

"Well, ya see, I've kinda been hiding in the cruddy corner of the room. I'm a bit shy, if ya haven't noticed. That's why it took me a while to come an' thank ya," Wally said.

"Well now you can come and sit with Nigel and me at our table! I can tell we're going to be great friends," Hoagie said cheerfully.

The three new friends walked into the classroom together and Nigel's doubt about fighting the bullies temporarily went away.

* * *

The Delightful Children stood in front of the door to the kindergarten classroom with Father.

"So we start the plan now, Father?" The Delightful Children from Down the Lane asked Father.

"Yes, my children. Take the note and give it to the teacher Mrs. Malcolm." Father walked over to the children.

"It's time for Nigel Uno to join _our_ side."

* * *

"C'mon! Our table's over there!" Hoagie pointed gleefully as he, Nigel, and Wally entered the classroom.

"Everybody, please take your seats," Mrs. Malcolm said. Everybody scrambled to their seats. Nigel sat between Wally and Hoagie. Nigel watched as the Delightful Children handed the teacher a note and whispered something in her ear.

"What do you think they're up to?" Nigel asked Wally. Wally just shrugged. Nigel continued to watch as the teacher nodded her head and went to her desk. The Delightful Children went to straighten bookshelves.

_What were they up to?_

Mrs. Malcolm went to the front of the room and instructed, "Everybody, work on your own for a while. Nigel, can you come here for a second?"

Nigel gave a confused look to his two friends who both shrugged. He then proceeded to walk with caution toward the teacher. Mrs. Malcolm said to him, "Nigel, pack up your things and head to the office."

Nigel gave a confused look. "Why?"

Mrs. Malcolm said, "There's someone to pick you up to bring you to your appointment."

Now Nigel was more confused than ever. "What appointment?"

The teacher gave him a confused look. "Well the appointment that-"

"Enough chit-chat," said the Delightful Children who had been listening. "Nigel will need to leave now. Come along, we'll see you off."

Nigel gave his friends one last confused look before the Delightful Children led him away.

Line Break

The Delightful Children led a confused Nigel to the office. When they got there, there was a man wearing a dark silhouette suit waiting there.

"Ah, I've been waiting for you Nigel," the man said. Nigel was scared.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" he said fearfully. The man laughed.

"You needn't be afraid. I'm a personal friend of your father's here to take you to my house," the man said. "Don't worry, your father already knows." Nigel sighed with relief. It was only a friend of his father so he could be trusted.

"What should I call you?" he asked curiously. The man smiled.

"Call me Father." Nigel looked puzzled.

The man explained, "Well, you see, everybody calls me Father and I am the father to five adorable children." Just then the Delightful Children walked up to them.

"Should we go now, Father?" they asked sweetly. The man named Father nodded.

"Let's not waste any time." And with that, Father, Nigel, and the Delightful Children went into the black limo and the limo drove off to the Delightful Mansion.

* * *

Once they got there, Father and the Delightful Children led Nigel to a long table where they all sat.

"So, are you hungry?" Father asked Nigel. Nigel nodded.

Father laid out a plate of cookies. Nigel eagerly grabbed one. As Nigel ate, Father looked at him curiously.

"So, Nigel. I have to tell you something." Nigel swallowed and looked up. Father continued. "I know childhood is good and all but there are some children that are too into it, if you know what I mean." Nigel nodded. "They call themselves the Kids Next Door and they constantly disturb adults, especially me," Father explained sadly. Nigel looked shocked.

"Why would they disturb you?" he asked in a confused tone.

"Oh, you know, they think that everything an adult does is evil so they think that everything _I_ do is evil so they constantly disturb me with their mustard guns and such." Father said sadly. Nigel couldn't help but feel bad for the adult.

"I'm sorry. I wish there was some way I could help," he told Father. Father then perked up.

"Wait, there might be some way you could help," he said excitedly.

"How?" Nigel asked curiously. Father looked at him.

"How would you like to help me put down those meddling Kids Next Door once and for all?" he asked.

"I'm in," Nigel said in a heartbeat. That was the biggest mistake that he'd ever make in his life.

**So how was that? I know Wally is OOC but that's because I want to write about how he gains courage and becomes the Wally we all know and love. Also, the next chapter is going to take place two years later, when they're seven years old. It will be in Abby's POV. So I don't know when the next update is going to come but I promise it will be this year. Also, I'm going to go see Turbo 3D tomorrow. So those of you who've already seen it, comment about if it's good or not. Oh, also comment about your thoughts, question, and concerns about this chapter. Well, until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I guess I had more time than I thought I would because this chapter is done. Pretty early too. Anyways, this is going to start right after the prologue in the episode Operation M.A.U.R.I.C.E. It will also mainly be Abby's POV. Towards the end, I will dabble in both Nigel and Father's POV. So here is the chapter nice and early...Chapter 5!**

Chapter 5

_Two years later_

7 year old Abby Lincoln, or Numbuh 5, was both sad and proud.

For one thing, she was sad that Numbuhs 8a and 8b were lost but on the other hand, she was proud that Maurice, or Numbuh 9, was going to lead Sector V to find the teens' source of the chicken pox! And if he succeeded, kids all over would be safe from chicken pox forever.

She walked side by side with her newly turned 12 year old sister Cree Lincoln, or Numbuh 11, as they walked home from Maurice's house. The red cap that her sister gave her kept on slipping over her eyes because it was too big.

"Numbuh 11, this cap is way too big for Numbuh 5. Are you sure you don't want it back?" Cree smiled.

"It's yours, Numbuh 5. I gave it to you because I'm proud of you. You really kicked some teenage butt out there!"

Both Cree and Abby laughed. Abby stood proudly.

"Numbuh 5 did, didn't she?" she said proudly. Cree laughed. Abby frowned.

"It's still sad that Numbuhs 8a and 8b were poxed. But Numbuh 9 is going to lead us to find the source, right?" she turned to Cree. Cree smiled.

"Right." They walked in silence for a minute. Abby looked up at Cree.

"So what do you suppose is going to happen tomorrow? Numbuh 5 means, everything is going to be different with only three members," Abby said nervously. Cree patted Abby on the head.

"Nothing's going to be different, little sis. We'll still be fighting bad adults even if we're down two members. Nothing can stop Sector V, not even teenagers." Abby smiled at that statement.

"Yeah, nothing can stop Sector V!" she shouted. Cree covered her mouth.

"You want to alert the entire neighborhood that we're breaking curfew?" she hissed. Abby shook her head. Cree removed her hands.

"Sorry, Numbuh 5 just got excited," Abby apologized. After that, the two sisters didn't say much as they walked home.

Finally, they slowed down in front of their house. Cree picked the lock on the door and slowly pushed it open. She peered through before slipping through. Abby followed Cree through the door and then slowly pushed the door closed.

They tiptoed up the stairs as quietly as they could. When they were up the stairs, Cree turned around and put her hands on Abby's shoulders.

"I'm really proud of you. You're a great Kids Next Door operative. Keep it up." Abby glowed with pride. Cree turned and walked into her bedroom. Abby walked into her's.

"Night, Numbuh 5!"

Night, Numbuh 11!"

_The next day_

Abby, Cree, and Maurice were sitting in Maurice's house. Sector V was the only sector that didn't have a tree house because none of them knew how to build one. So they met in Maurice's house.

"So, Numbuh 11, what do we do today?" Cree asked looking bored. Maurice looked confused.

"I don't know. You're the leader!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to come up with a brilliant plan to find the source of the chicken pox! Or was that speech that you gave yesterday a joke?"

Maurice blinked. "Oh, right. I don't exactly have a plan yet. Let me go to my room and come up with one." He scrambled to the stairs before turning to the rest of Sector V.

"You guys wait here! I'll be quick!" He then ran up the stairs as fast as he could. Abby turned to Cree.

"Any news on Numbuhs 8a and 8b?" she asked anxiously. Cree shook her head.

"None yet. The Kids Next Door doctors are still keeping them under quarantine. But it doesn't really look like they'll be rejoining the KND. We'll probably need some new operatives." Abby looked at the floor.

"Well, Numbuh 5 guesses new operatives would be cool," she said softly. Cree smiled at her.

"That's the spirit!" she exclaimed. "Now how about while we wait for Numbuh 11 we play a little game. How about 'I Spy'?"

"Sure," Abby replied.

Cree said, "I'll start." She opened her mouth to say "I spy" but then Maurice burst out of his room.

"Hurry, guys! It looks like my plan to discover the source of the chicken pox will have to be postponed. The Delightful Children and Father are trying to stir trouble! Moonbase just contacted me and said that they have gathered that Father is laying a trap out for the Kids Next Door so he can get rid of us for once and for all!"

Abby and Cree gasped.

"Wh-what kind of trap?" Abby asked in a small voice.

Maurice said solemnly, "He has this ray that can Delightfulize kids. He's going to set out something that kids like to do for fun, and then he's going to fire it at the kid while the kid is distracted."

Abby gulped.

"What do we do?" Cree asked. Maurice picked up a M.U.S.K.E.T. gun and started to go out the door.

"We're going to destroy that trap."

* * *

The room in the Delightful Mansion was deadly cold and dim. Seven year old Nigel stood in it trying not to shiver. As he waited, he thought about what happened after he joined Father.

_When he started to work for Father, he became his spy. He would spy on the Kids Next Door and report what he saw and heard back to Father. Father would congratulate him and send him out on another mission._

_As a year went by, Father called Nigel over to talk to him._

"_You have been a great spy so far, Nigel. Soon, with your help, those Kids Next Door won't bother me anymore and I will be left in peace."_

_Nigel blushed. It felt good to be praised._

"_So to reward you for your excellent work I will promote you." Nigel gasped._

"_Yes. Now you will go and sneakily try to destroy small bits of the KND. Soon, you will be able set up traps and such. Do you understand?" _

_Nigel nodded._

"_Now, go! Get those pesky Kids Next Door!"_

_Nigel eagerly ran out the door, partly because of excitement, partly because the mansion was just plain creepy. _

He smiled, remembering that happy moment. So deep in his thoughts, he almost didn't hear footsteps coming into the room. Hearing those footsteps, he immediately stood up straight. He saw someone lurking in the shadows. He knew who it was.

"Nigel, have you come back to report to me?" the voice asked. Nigel nodded.

"Everything is set, sir. The trap is set for the Kids Next Door," Nigel reported. The figure in the shadows chuckled.

"The Kids Next Door will never expect it. You have done well, Nigel. You may go now."

Nigel ran out of the mansion, glad to be gone from the mansion, which was still creepy even after seeing it for two years.

* * *

Father cackled evilly. Of course he knew that the Kids Next Door knew. But he had a trap within his trap. When Sector V would come and try to destroy the trap, they would become ensnared in a net and Delightfulized. Father cackled. Yes this would be his most brilliant plan yet.


End file.
